


Holding Out For A Hero

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Bourbon Street Beat
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex in some of his more heroic moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For A Hero

click on link

  
[Original Video](http://tinypic.com/player.php?v=ji0pra&s=5)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Bourbon Street Beat" or "Holding Out For a Hero" and make no money from this.


End file.
